Fitz-Simmons One-Shot
by VaryingInterests
Summary: CLEAN(LIGHT KISSING) Leo and Jemma get transported to the past. There's a twist though- Jemma believes she belongs there and can't see or hear Leo!


p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanLeo woke up next to Jemma. He yawned and got out of bed. Looking around, he realized that he was not in his room. It looked old, the floor was made of dirt and the walls of logs. He rushed to the window and looked out. They were on a prairie, surrounded by houses and shops. He saw a girl come out of one of them and began walking towards the house they were in. He turned towards Jemma and whispered for her to wake up. When she didn't respond, he walked towards her and began lightly shaking her. This is when he realized two (more) things that were not right. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"1- Jemma was wearing a light nightgown (she hated nightgowns) /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"2- His hands were going right through Jemma. Right through the bed. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanPanicked, he began looking for things to throw at her. His hands went through all of them. He heard a knock on the door. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" "Don't come in here!" He yelled. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe knocker did not comply, and the door began to open./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Anne! You need to wake up! Work starts in 10 minutes!" The knocker (who happened to be the same girl he saw walking towards them) said into the room./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanConfused, he began looking around the room for this mysterious 'Anne'. When he looked back at Jemma she had gotten out of bed. He was about to tell her that they were stuck in some past-reality of the world, and that they needed to find their way back when Jemma responded to the girl./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Sorry Martha, I was up late reading," she said in a country accent. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Of course you were. You really need to stop reading those silly stories and get on with your life," Martha said with a smile./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"Jemma began walking towards a door connected to the room. She opened it and began pulling clothes out of it. She changed into a multi layered colonial style dress, with a light corset that Martha helped her put on. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAs they began walking towards the door, Leo jumped in front of Jemma, trying to stop her from moving./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"Jemma walked right through him. /span/p  
p class="p3" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIt had been almost a month since Leo woke up in the strange, colonial looking room with Jemma. He had tried everything to contact her, everything to leave the house, but nothing worked. He couldn't leave or talk to Jemma. He spent every weekday after noon where Jemma was at "work" searching for new ways to fix the situation they had been put in. He had almost gotten used to Jemma'a country accent, never directed at him but at Martha. Almost. It was the evening, and Jemma would come home soon. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAlmost on cue, the door opened and Jemma walked inside. She said goodbye to Martha and began taking off the layers of colonial clothes she had put on that morning. She stoped once she got to a causal level, her corset and main dress still on but her apron and span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanlarge removable pockets off. She sat on her bed and began reading her books, as always. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanLeo had almost given up on ever being seen by Jemma or going back to his team in the distant future. He moved to a niche in the room where he spent his free-time and broke down. He had denied that the problem was unfixable since the beginning. But now, sitting in a corner as Jemma read, he accepted it. He would never see his friend again. And Jemma would never see him again./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanJemma began walking towards him. He ignored her, knowing that she couldn't see or hear him. She sat down next to him. Still, Leo ignored her, not able to get his hopes up. She reached for his hand and held it. Leo looked up astounded./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" "You can see me?"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanJemma looked at him, confused. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" "Why wouldn't I be able to?"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"Leo shrugged./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" "What's your name?" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" "You can call me Fitz."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" "Okay then Fitz, why are you in my room?"/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"It's... It's a long story."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"He turned so that he faced her./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"They stared at each other for a while, each wondering different things. Finally, Jemma said something./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"This reminds me of one of my romance novels."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"Leo didn't reply./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"The boy loves the girl, but the girl doesn't remember him."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"Leo looked up, hopeful. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"But then the girl kisses him and remembers who he is. Then they live happily ever after."/span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThey stared at each other yet again, contemplating what that meant. Then Jemma leaned forward and kissed him. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" "Leopold" /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2"Leo was so shocked he didn't realize that she was talking in a British accent again. All he could think about was that Jemma knew his name. He couldn't find the right words to say. Instead, his jaw stayed dropped, his eyes wide./span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanJemma laughed. Leo looked at her, bewildered. Then Jemma kissed him again. It was as if all his pain from the last month melted. She pulled away and stood up. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; color: #454545; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span class="s2" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"I can't believe you... I can't believe I..." Her voice trailed away. They hugged, and when they pulled away they realized that they were back with their team. Everyone looked shocked to see them, but happy. Leo Fitz-Simmons was elated. He was back where he belonged./span/p


End file.
